Pets in 221B
by lifeinrubato
Summary: 221B has acquired some new friends!  Follow Sherlock and John in their adorable escapades with these two new guests!


**A/N: Hey everyone, as you can see I'm new to ! But I thought I should have a part in all this fun! You can see the art for this fic drawn by my cousin on our new tumblr! Lopality .tumblr .com :D **

**P.S. we're having a MASSIVE giveaway so go check it out! there's Sherlock stuff! HEEHEE .**

John gently cradled the small midnight-black kitten in his arms. The precious creature purred contently and tried to nestle into the warmth that was John's jumper. John was so excited about adopting this new pet. Ever since he was a young lad, he'd wanted a pet, but his parents were thoroughly convinced that John's former self could not handle the responsibility that comes with having a pet. When John went to the animal shelter, he was faced with so many outrageously adorable animals, he simply couldn't choose. But as he was rounding the corner to the next row of animals, he spotted absolutely gorgeous feline and knew that this little kitty was going home with him.  
>The doctor didn't know why he decided to chose that particular cat, but as he rounded up the stairs of 221B Baker Street and walked through the door, he knew exactly why his subconscious had chosen that particular kitty. It was Sherlock's spirit animal!<br>Sherlock, still in his trademark coat and scarf, was in the couch, with his legs pulled up. He was looking at something in his lap, making weird faces and murmuring something.

"Sherlock! You may want to see what I have here," John announced to the distracted Sherlock in the chair. Sherlock snapped his neck up and his pale eyes focused on the sleek dark cat in John's arms.

"John. What is that?," Sherlock asked. "It's a cat, you dummy," John replied incredulously, "or have you "gotten rid" of that information from your brain?".

"I know it's a cat! I'm not daft," Sherlock responded, still nestled in the same position in his chair, "but what is it doing here?".

"I thought it would be nice to have a little company as you are always dashing about. Is that a crime?," John retorted. "But we already have a pet!," Sherlock said exasperatedly.

"What in God's name are you talking about? We don't have a pet! And that skull of yours doesn't constitute as a pet, Sherlock." John said back in a tired manner. "But we do!" As Sherlock said this, he finally stood up an revealed what he had been playing with all that time.

Sherlock held in his hands, a small little hedgehog.

"A hedgehog?" John questioned with a mixture of curiosity and exasperation.

"Yes! Isn't he just adorable?" Sherlock said with a tone of endearment. John was instantly puzzled because Sherlock never used that tone of voice to speak about anything, well except dead bodies. "Yes, quite," John responded, "where did you get him?". "Some "friends" owed me a favor," Sherlock replied simply. Ah, wasn't it always the case with Sherlock?

John realized he was holding a little black kitten in his arms. John looked up into Sherlock eyes, and the two men burst out laughing. They looked quite ridiculous standing there with two different adorable creatures in their arms.

"Why'd you get a hedgehog?" John asked, thoroughly curious at Sherlock's choice in pet. At this, Sherlock looked a bit sheepish, "Ah...well...because he reminds me of you," Sherlock mumbled rapidly. John stared at him with disbelief.

"Why would you wanted to be reminded of me?" John asked with real disbelief. Sherlock responded with a noncommittal sound, and went back to coddling the little hedgehog.

"A hedgehog?" John finally asked with a exasperated tone, breaking the awkward silence.

"Oh, look! He's doing it again! Sticking out his little tongue - ah! It's so squishy. Aha! he's licking his nose!" Sherlock sang in a tone that deeply resembled a child's.

John was completely flabbergasted. In all his time with the great detective, he had never seen this side of him. It greatly disturbed him.

"Sherlock, are you okay? You're not doing drugs again, are you? Because, I swear to God, if something happens to you I-" John ranted, clenching his unoccupied fist.  
>"NO, you dumb git," responded Sherlock. John sighed a breath of relief. He cared for Sherlock more than the man himself would ever know. He tentatively walked towards the detective, and looked at the small hedgehog with curiosity. The doctor couldn't help himself and grinned at the little animal. John almost laughed out loud when he saw the small creature. God, how could an animal be so adorable? The small kitty in his hands immediately became attracted to the small hedgehog, and gently licked the nose of the baby hedgehog. They seemed to like each other which was a good thing, John guessed. <p>

Mrs. Hudson suddenly wondered why there was no noise coming from the flat above. There was almost always the noise of Sherlock's impatient footsteps, his violin, John's stern reprimands, or the high-pitched shrill of the kettle. _What is going on up there?_, she wondered.  
>What if one of Sherlock's crazy experiments went wrong and the two boys were unconscious...or worse? Mrs. Hudson hurriedly flitted up the stairs, dire scenarios popping up in the mind. When she got to the door, she gently nudged it open for it was already slightly ajar. She quickly scanned the room. Nothing seemed to be out of place, but it was as messy as ever. She started picking up newspapers from the floor, undoubtedly thrown carelessly on the ground when Sherlock became bored. <em>Where could those two boys be?,<em> thought Mrs. Hudson. She was almost sure they didn't leave for a case. She would of heard Sherlock's thunderous footsteps, anxious for something to distract him from his boredom. She quietly crept through the flat, and finally came to Sherlock's bedroom door. It was almost all the way closed, and she very quietly pried the door open to reveal Sherlock and John, two grown men, laying on Sherlock's bed, with a kitty and a hedgehog between them. They had looks of glee on their faces as they watched the two adorable animals interact. Mrs. Hudson giggled to herself, her mind wondering what the two men would be like parents. She silently scorned John and Sherlock for not realizing what they had together. She watched them for a few seconds when John said, "What are you going to name him Sherlock?".  
>"How about John Jr.?", Sherlock said with a smirk.<br>"You bastard!" John replied teasingly, hitting Sherlock playfully in the shoulder. Sherlock grinned back, pleased in drawing that type of reaction from John.  
>Mrs. Hudson rolled her eyes at their blatant display of affection. <em>Ah, in time<em>, thought the landlady, _they'll see._


End file.
